


To Kill Their Inspiration and Sing About the Grief

by isawrightless



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About rights and marriages and media.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Kill Their Inspiration and Sing About the Grief

They will talk.

Let them talk.

They will beg.

Oh, let them beg.

They will stick a knife in his heart and let it bleed. They will break a wall in his mind and let it dry. They will take pictures and try to lie. They will say a boy with a boy oh what a sin, they will say, there’s no use in fitting in. They will break, a disgrace, the Waynes and the Drakes and the Kents, a dis—dis—grace. They will plead: you break the hearts of young girls, Mr. Drake, you break their little hearts, they will weep, oh the sanctity of marriage, dear God(s), the children, think of the children, they will shout, and the children will play because they, they don’t care and they don’t mind, but THEY do, always will, let them, let them let them, let them crawl, with their petty texts and unflattering pictures, let the headlines read about the playboy and the farm boy, let the media sweep and claim marketing, let them call it a fake and let them pull their hair out, let them protest and wish for death and let them be.

Let them burn out.

Let them fade.

Let them find love one day.

Let them learn.

Love is frail.

Here, there, and today.


End file.
